Letters
by yukiaoi
Summary: A letter from Ashley to Leon after the ordeal, expressing her feelings when they were in RE4.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bio Hazard/Resident Evil.

This is my first ever fic on video games, and I haven't played RE at all. Not one single episode. Yet the setting of the RE story just gives me thrills! So all I have in hand is just the official guide, therefore I expect my story here to have many unwanted flaws... Also, all the settings in the story are just creations of my imagination. So please expect random OOC-ness! And please be easy on me! Thanks!

This story, or letter, is just some random idea popping up in my brain when I was reading some wonderfully written stories of RE, and I did it in one sitting really quickly. Therefore I'm not quite sure where it is heading to. It may be a one-shot, or I can always add things to it. Well, if time allows, and also if my brain works probably...

Letter(s): From Ashley to Leon

Dear Leon,

How have you been? It is so weird, that we both live in the same building but never get to see each other... I know you must be busy, and the maze-like structure of the White House is just not helpful...

It is two months after that... ordeal, yet I am still haunted by nightmares every night. I have been snapped up from them, almost every night, that those monks would stab me in the face with a knife, or of giant bugs savoring my dead body until it has become chunks of flesh...

Oh, I am sorry to be side-tracked. I am writing to show my gratitude for your rescue. I am sorry to have mistaken you as one of them when you first came to me. Just what were I thinking? I am really terribly sorry for what I have done.

And I am not only sorry for what I did on our encounter, but also what I brought you through. If it were not for me, you would not have been attacked and injured; and would not have to go through that... that living hell. You would not have to go all the way from America to some village in a deserted part in Europe, be startled and be attacked for no particular reason other than to save me. Then there were those endless obstacles that put your life to uncountable risks...

You had protected me with all of your abilities, I was really surprised that one could be as skilled in every way as you were, and really from the depth of my heart thanked Daddy for he had sent you in but not any others... You do not know how much this meant to me, to be kidnapped in someday I would not think of going through in any other way but heading down town with my friends, then be injected with so alien substance into my body. All I could feel was the wretch in my stomach, I just wanted to throw up and to get all that sick liquid out of me! It was in my blood, and it just felt like there were millions of creatures clawing within my bloodstreams. I was filled up with this nauseous feeling that I thought of killing myself... I felt so helpless, with no idea of which part of the world was I stepping on, and with no idea if I were to see my family and friends ever again...

When I was just about to give up, you came into my sight.

I was troubled by my feelings. I was more than glad, more than greetful to hear from my father again when I even lost my doubt upon the slim possibility, but at the same time feeling this was another trap of those who kidnapped me. Frankly, when I first followed you, I was never off guard in case of any opportunity that you would suddenly turn to me and give me a clear shot in the head with your pistol. I was just so confused at all that happened, Leon! I do not know what were I thinking, or I should say my brain was in a state that could not even function well.

The ordeal was nothing more that two days, I suppose, I cannot remember the exact timing we went through. It felt like forever, an eternity. If you were not by my side, I am certain that I would either be a creature under control like those in that place, or I would be dead. But you did more than what you did, you did not only protect me physically, but also backed up my sanity. I could not understand where did all your courage come from when you were facing what you were facing. I had been foolish and sissy, and bringing you into a lot of trouble that you needed not face if without my presence, yet you never gave me up. With the skills you possess you would have a route so much smoother, yet you did not care to go through one with so many bumps for me. For me. It was not worth it, Leon, and I am sure Daddy would not blame you even though you failed your mission as it was not any ordinary terrorists you were facing. I was in conflict with myself, there were times I wanted to tell you to just abandon me for good, so that at least you would have the chance to see the White House again. Yet, I was too useless, I could not let those words let out of my lips. I was so scared. I wanted to live, even in the expense of your chance of living. I am too ashamed of myself to ask for your forgiveness, and I know I would not be able to bear it if anything worse happened to you, though there were already many that did. I am just terribly sorry for all that I brought you through, and that I know you would be scarred for life.

Thank you. Thank you with all my heart, for what you have done for me. And sorry for it at the same time.

Hope to see you around... and hope that when you see me, I would not be nothing but a reminder of that... incidence...

Yours sincerely,  
Ashley

I tried my best to step into Ashley's shoes when writing this. I hope she isn't very OOC... I really doubt.

Please R&R. Flames, constructive criticism and anything else are welcome!


End file.
